


saturdays.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [95]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Work all week made them so tired that doing something Monday through Friday was just not feasible.or: Saturday nights are date nights for Anakin and Padmé.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	saturdays.

**Author's Note:**

> day 95, drabble 95.
> 
> Prompt 095 - saturdays.

Work all week made them so tired that doing something Monday through Friday was just not feasible. So date nights were Saturday nights, and it was something that they both looked forward to every week. Sometimes they would dress up and go to one of the fanciest restaurants in town; other times they would go to the game center and spend hours trying to get the claw machine to actually pick up the prize of Padmé’s choice. Anakin always tried to pick new places to go and Padmé tried for new adventures. Saturday nights were the best. They loved them.


End file.
